


Cinnamon Rolls

by Ogawdy



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Un betaed, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: This is pure fluff. 21st century AU where Khadgar and Lothar are dating. It is Anduin's birthday and Khadgar wants to bake him some cinnamon rolls. Shenanigans ensue.Will he succeed in making the best cinnamon rolls~? Read to find out





	Cinnamon Rolls

His face was sticky. He did not dare wipe it because his hands were equally sticky, as was much of the kitchen. He actually did not dare even move in fear he would make yet another mistake that would end in complete disaster. The only thing keeping him from crying right then and there, Khadgar was thinking, was that he still had much to do. In front of him, on the counter, were the objects of his frustration. If he had been asked to describe them right now, he would have said they vaguely looked bun-shaped, perhaps slightly crushed, of an alarming oozing color. 

Khadgar looked around, in this calm panic that takes you in disastrous situation. This was one of those. The kitchen was a mess, not a corner had been spared in Khadgar's fight with the flour. He was also pretty sure his hair had paid from his crushing defeat. Then had come the filling and Khadgar had seriously considered abandoning at this point. But he had soldiered on and now here he was.

The dough had been perfect. It had risen to the optimal puffiness and felt smooth to the touch. He had rolled it without any problem, the dough not sticking at all to the roll. Khadgar thought he had triumphed.

But there had been the first tear when he had started spreading the filling on top of the dough, and then the second. At this point Khadgar’s hands were drenched in the sticky cream and no amount of wiping his hands on the now ruined towel had helped. It had sufficed of one swipe of hand through his hair and Khadgar had regretted every single decision he had ever taken in the past six months.

And yes, that had included meeting, flirting with and starting to date Anduin. Khadgar heaved a long sigh, hands held up in dejection for about a minute considering all his options. He glanced at the clock, only allowing himself a few seconds to mourn when he realized he had half an hour left before Anduin came home. He could clean everything in time, putting the half done pastries in the trash and the trash outside, wiping any evidence of the afternoon’s activities from the scene. But Khadgar had been at it for hours. And today was special. He needed to finish this.

Khadgar suddenly clenched his fists, not bothering to cringe when feeling his skin pulled taut where the sugar had started to dry on his fingers. He pulled the water faucet, washing his hands energetically in order to get rid of as much of the stickiness as possible. Then, drying his hands on a new towel taken from the cupboard, he turned back towards the tray. Things were not over yet.

Ignoring the tears in the dough he finished spreading the filling, leaving the empty bowl in the sink to wash later. Then, he grabbed the cinnamon powder and his spoons, barely glancing at the recipe before sprinkling the needed amount on top of the cream. He expertly grabbed a knife and sliced the dough in half before cutting six equal straight bands. Then, he rolled each band into a perfect circle and moved them on a previously greased tray to cook.

Khadgar took a step back to admire his work. The rolls were only slightly sagging, each band not sticking well. The dough, in the time it took Khadgar to get things under control again, had fallen but he did not lose hope. The oven had been set on the desired temperature for over an hour now, heating the tiny kitchen. Khadgar grabbed the tray and opened the oven, slipping the raw pastries in the heat. 

Khadgar cried out, dropping the tray which fell sideways in the oven. Immediately bringing his burnt finger to his mouth, Khadgar could feel his eyes water. He stared desperately at the tray, where the rolls were slowly slipping to their untimely death on the kitchen floor.

Khadgar picked the towel up, righting the tray into the oven and closing the door. It beeped twice and resumed its heating, the heat having escaped when it as wide open. Khadgar put his finger under a stream of cold water, shoulders slumping, staring at the water flowing. He did not hear the front door of the apartment opening and closing.

“What happened in here?”

Khadgar jumped, turning towards the voice. It was Anduin returning from work, his bag still on his shoulder. He was staring wide eyed at the mess in the kitchen.

That's all it took for Khadgar to start crying.

Anduin was alarmed, dropping his bag hastily and engulfing his partner in his arms. He hushed him gently, running a hand through his hair which he noticed was full of some sticky mixture. He glanced around them, noticing the flour bag and various utensils laying around the counters and filling the sink. He then realized the oven was on and it smelled sharply of spices.

“Were you cooking?” He asked.

The answer he got was a small nod against his shoulder, accompanied by an unintelligible muttering interspersed with hiccups and sniffles.

Anduin slowly pushed Khadgar away, keeping a hand on his neck and another cupping his cheeks. He waited until Khadgar was looking at him before pointing to the oven and what was baking inside.

“Is that for me?”

Khadgar's nod was nothing short of miserable. Anduin could feel his lips stretch into a wide smile as the situation became clearer and clearer. Khadgar was staring confusingly at him, nose running and eyes red and puffy.

“Why are you smiling?” were the first understandable words he said to Anduin.

“Because I think you’re sweet.”

Anduin swiped his thumb across Khadgar’s cheek, collecting a bead of sugary cream. He wondered how exactly Khadgar had managed to out himself in this situation. He stared at his coated finger for a quizzical second before licking it clean. When he glanced back to Khadgar, he looked accusingly at him.

“Don't make fun of me. I did this for you, because I wanted to do something nice for your birthday. If you're going to be mean, please leave the kitchen.”

Anduin chuckled. “Hey, sweetheart, I didn't mean to be mean, I’m sorry. I’m serious, I think this is sweet. Are you ok?” He then asked, staring worryingly at Khadgar’s floured state.

Khadgar sighed. “Yes, I… I burned my finger.”

Anduin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Let me see.” There was a small blister already forming on the side of Khadgar's finger. “We must have some lotion in the bathroom. Want me to get it?”

“No,” Khadgar shook his head, “I’ll do it later.” He wiped his cheeks clean of tears, before interrogating Anduin. “You’re home early.”

“My boss allowed me to go because it was my birthday.”

“That’s kind of him.”

“Isn't it?” Smiled Anduin. “You would have preferred I was late.” The remark brought tears back into Khadgar's eyes and Anduin quickly added: “But now I’m here, I can help you.”

Khadgar was shaking slightly under the sobs. “But I wanted it to be perfect and you wouldn’t have to do anything."

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright, come on, don't you see? It’s already perfect.”

Khadgar shrugged and huffed, not getting it.

Anduin smiled down at the man in his arms. “You're here. It’s enough.”

It was the cheesiest thing he had ever said yet he thought every word of it. He couldn’t wish himself anywhere else on his birthday than right here, in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his partner, with that same man in his arms.

Khadgar laughed, jokingly hitting him in the arm. “Sap,” he said, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

“You love me.”

Anduin’s breath caught in his throat. He had not thought before he spoke. Khadgar had stilled, staring at him. They had never said the words aloud to each other. Anduin certainly thought them but he was waiting for Khadgar to be ready. After all, this was the younger man’s first lasting relationship while Anduin had already married and divorced once. He did not want to pressure Khadgar into saying things he didn't want to. 

Khadgar’s stilled smile became sweet all of a sudden and he started pushing away from Anduin’s embrace. He started fearing the worst. Khadgar's hands came up to cup Anduin’s face, his thumbs slowly brushing against his ears.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “perhaps I do.”

Anduin’s heart burst. He captured Khadgar's lips in between his in a sweet, sweet kiss. It didn't last long and they laid their foreheads against each other’s, slowly breathing in the other’s presence.

“I love you,” whispered Anduin.

Khadgar smiled, kissing him softly. “You’re a sap, but you’re my sap,” he said, pulling on Anduin’s ear. 

Anduin laughed, rubbing at his ear. They parted, hands intertwining nevertheless.

“So what were you making anyway?” Anduin asked.

“Oh,” Khadgar started, “I was trying to make cinnamon rolls.”

“I didn’t know you were into cannibalism,” Anduin shot at him with a wink.

Despite everything they had shared, Anduin was delighted in the way Khadgar always reacted to such compliments: his cheeks reddened in an instant, and he became flustered, ignoring Anduin’s gaze and failing.

“I kind of failed though,” he winced.

“What!” Exclaimed Anduin. “Nonsense! I’m betting they’ll be the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you because that means you'll have to force yourself to eat them even if they’re absolutely disgusting.”

“Nothing made by you could ever be disgusting,” Anduin swore, “and I will eat them all.”

He dropped a kiss on Khadgar's nose, watching as he rolled his eyes. 

“How about we clean the kitchen before making dinner?”

Khadgar groaned. “I’m so sorry,” he whined, “I don't even know how it happened, I managed to put flour everywhere.”

“Nothing to worry about, kid, just have to scrub a bit.” Anduin grabbed the sponge and liquid soap after having rolled his shirts sleeves. “Let’s get to work.”

Together, they managed to clean the whole space in about a quarter of an hour, Anduin not passing up on the opportunity of a soap fight when he flicked some bubbles Khadgar’s way.

“You should take a shower. And clean your hair,” Anduin told him.

“Yeah, I know…” Khadgar was actively scrubbing at a spot on the counter.

“Khadgar. There’s nothing here.”

“Just because you can’t see it doesn't mean it isn’t sticky,” he cringed.

“Give me that,” Anduin took the towel out of Khadgar's hands, guiding him out of the kitchen. “Go shower. I’ll get the dinner ready. How long for the cinnamon rolls?”

“About ten minutes, I guess.”

Khadgar sounded tired. Anduin accompanied him to the bathroom, turning him around so he could speak face to face with him.

“Great. I’ll take care of it.”

He kissed Khadgar on the cheek, leaving and closing the door in the same movement.

He heard the water turn on a few seconds after and he went back to the kitchen, satisfied.

Rummaging through the cupboards, he wondered what to do for their dinner but it soon became clear all they had was pasta. He was sure to have some garlic and tomatoes in the fridge so he set out to do a tomato sauce to go with the pasta. 

Ever since they had moved in together three months ago, Anduin had always been the one cooking. Khadgar was a complete disaster in the kitchen and Anduin had quickly taken matters into his own hands and banned his partner from ever entering the kitchen. Khadgar baking for him was the sweetest gesture he could have done for his birthday and Anduin felt even more in love with the younger man.

He heard the water stop and the bathroom door open. He could follow Khadgar’s way to their room and through it by sound alone. Their apartment was very small, two rooms with a tiny kitchen and adjoining bathroom all connected by a small corridor where the front door was. It was the first place Anduin had owned with someone else since his divorce. This relationship meant more to him than anything in the world and he felt blessed to have Khadgar by his side.

Once the tomato sauce was done and put to cook, he made his way to the bedroom to check on Khadgar.

“Don’t forget to put on lotion for that finger of…”

He stopped at the door, melting at the sight. Khadgar was asleep, curled up at the end of the bed in nothing but a bathrobe. His hair was still wet and drenching the covers. He looked like a tiny angel.

Anduin decided to let him rest after the emotions of the day. He was still amazed at the amount of mess he had made in the kitchen and he knew Khadgar felt especially self-conscious about his baking skills. He wondered if he would accept if he offered to give him cooking lessons.

Anduin took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven, setting them to the side to cool. Staring at them, he could get what Khadgar meant when saying he had failed. They looked nothing like cinnamon rolls and the dough had cracked and dried in the heat. Still, the filling was oozing from everywhere and it smelled sharply of cinnamon, making Anduin’s mouth water.

He couldn’t help notice, even if he knew what Khadgar would say about such an observation, that the middle one had taken on a very interesting shape. It formed the almost perfect shape of a heart.


End file.
